


【RDR2】事与愿违（约翰X亚瑟）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 谁会不喜欢小熊呢？





	【RDR2】事与愿违（约翰X亚瑟）（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

> 姑且算是这篇的的后续。→https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120132

亚瑟找到了杰克在迁徙中丢失的故事书。

男人看着手里薄薄的小册子，踌躇片刻，走进离自己最近的一家杂货店。

帮派成员们在刀口上艰难生存，但不意味着杰克也得同危险的子弹与冰凉的左轮为伍，他值得得到其他孩子同样拥有的东西——所有被形容成柔软安全又美好的东西。

比如杂货店里就有。

亚瑟在堆满儿童玩具的柜台前流连：小兔子、小狐狸、小棕鼠……各种琳琅满目的布质玩具。可是一想起这些可爱的小动物都曾被挂在皮尔斯的餐车边时，亚瑟立刻就否定了它们。他东张西望，从玩具堆里提出一只棕色的小熊，亚瑟对自己的眼光颇为满意。

这世上，谁会不喜欢一只胖乎乎的小熊呢？

当亚瑟把两件礼物交给孩子时，杰克高兴坏了，在营地里蹦蹦跳跳兴奋得像只松鼠，他抱着小熊死不撒手，走到哪儿都带着它。阿比盖尔对亚瑟露出了久违的笑容，男人不好意思地压低了帽檐，被人感谢总让他浑身不自在。

 

※※※ 

 

某天中午亚瑟从外面回到营地，路过斯特劳斯先生的马车时，听见车厢背后传来约翰的声音：“差不多也干了。下次一个人别去水边玩，记住没？”随后杰克稚嫩的嗓音响起：“好的，爸爸。”亚瑟探头望去，发现马斯顿父子坐在草地上，约翰正捏着自己买的小熊左右翻着面。

“小家伙又乱跑了？”

亚瑟突然出声，引得马斯顿父子同时抬头看向他，约翰回答道：“可不是。他一个人跑到河边玩，结果摔了个大跟头。”约翰目光投向手里的小熊玩具，“亚瑟，这东西里面装了什么？”

“棉絮和刨花？”亚瑟耸耸肩，“你要是好奇可以把它划开看看，但是我想就以你的手艺，大概也缝不回去。”

“操你。”

杰克急忙开口：“爸爸求你了，能不能别把它划开？”

约翰笨拙地和儿子保证自己不会干这种事，看着父子俩的互动，亚瑟不由地笑出了声。

约翰瞪着笑得像个狐狸似的男人：“摩根，摩根。营地那么大，你一定要做个混蛋和我们挤在一块儿吗？”

“无意冒犯，马斯顿先生。那我告辞了。”他故意把“先生”拖了长音，卷着舌头，听起来不伦不类。

亚瑟踱回自己的棚子，外头奔波积攒的疲劳在男人坐上床时瞬间爆发出来。他舒服地躺在不算软的简易铺子上，用帽子遮住脸，让暖洋洋的热风将他送入梦乡。

约翰的目光只在亚瑟背后停留了片刻，又转向手里的小熊。

杰克瞒着阿比盖尔偷偷去水边玩，结果被石子绊了一跤，抱在手里的小熊也掉进水塘里。约翰把湿透的玩具放在太阳底下晒了老半天，那个由不知道什么玩意儿充填起来的小东西终于干了。为了使它显得更加蓬松，男人用手拍打玩具，结果从中扬起细小的尘埃颗粒，在阳光下升腾起一缕如同用金丝银线绣成的飘带。约翰鼻子发痒，空气里弥漫着一股浓郁的气味，那是太阳暴晒过织物所特有的、令人舒适安心的味道。

 

亚瑟醒来时天完全黑了。

金发男人慢慢眨着仍带倦意的眼睛，他最先听见的是哈维尔悠长的西语歌谣，很快，其他的声音加入进来：林子里的风，猫头鹰的鸣叫，以及皮尔斯煞风景的呼噜。亚瑟晃晃脑袋，从床上起身，站在被夜露沾湿的草皮上伸了个懒腰，他眯着眼看向深蓝色天幕，月亮微凸的那面正冲着西方。

最多不出五天，圆月又要升起来了。

明天的麻烦就留给明天去解决吧。亚瑟不再思考糟心事，从餐车后面拿好几瓶威士忌，朝营地篝火边走。篝火带来的不仅仅是温暖和光明，还有超越它们之上的东西——安全感与期待，潮湿木头燃烧发出的味道总让亚瑟联想到了家，而他的家人们此刻就在那里——大叔坐在板凳上喋喋不休讲着过去他当水手的故事，其他家伙围在他生边。亚瑟惊讶地发现姑娘们竟然还醒着，他冲大家打了招呼并开始寻找空位。

“过去点。”亚瑟拿脚尖踢了踢坐在地上的约翰，示意男人让开。约翰斜斜地瞟了他一眼，不情不愿地挪出刚够一个人坐的位置。“谢了，兄弟。”男人把玻璃瓶贴在约翰脸上，终于有幸见到对方今天露出的第一个笑脸。他们两个默默地喝着酒，亚瑟很快发现除了姑娘们在认真听大叔讲故事外，别的人或多或少都有些心不在焉。他扫视了一圈，用手肘捅了捅约翰的腰：“你见到查尔斯没？”

不知道是不是错觉，在篝火的映衬下，约翰的表情显得冷漠而僵硬：“今天清晨他和何西阿出发去达科他河猎熊了。”年轻人灌了一大口酒，也不看对方，“你们从伊莎贝拉湖回来之后就走挺近，又在琢磨什么新计划吗？亚瑟？”

亚瑟拿酒的手停滞了片刻，营地里的人忙忙碌碌，他没料到约翰竟然会注意到此等小事，着实有些不符合约翰·马斯顿平时的作风。“如果你在做发财梦的话，很可惜，没有。只不过为营地打猎而已。”提起打猎，亚瑟像是想到了什么，“你怎么老朝税箱里放劣质松鼠皮。”神枪手伸手勾着约翰的后颈，像大哥揽着他笨手笨脚的弟弟，“需不需要我教你两招，小子？”

“等有空吧。”年轻人敷衍亚瑟。又一口劣质的酒顺着喉管流进胃里，灼烧起火辣辣的疼痛。打猎，约翰嗤之以鼻。想来这几个月，亚瑟总把大部分时间花在和查尔斯一起打猎上。可那家伙不过是刚加入帮派还没满一年的新人！何况对方厉害到完全不需要亚瑟手把手带着他东跑西窜。回想亚瑟这几个月来的奇怪表现，其中最让约翰感到不可理喻的是亚瑟甚至为了查尔斯，拒绝了同自己一起打劫马厩的行动。

_“_ _计划不错，”约翰记得亚瑟说话时候上翘的唇角，但男人眼里混杂着些许歉意，他说：“不过我最近还有别的事要忙，你可以找别人。兰尼不错，哦还有基兰，你该让那奥德帮的小子动起来。”_

_“_ _别急着先把我推出去，摩根，你到底忙什么‘重要的事’？”约翰咄咄逼人。_

_“_ _和史密斯先生一起去打猎。”亚瑟明显不耐烦了，“要是坐在营地里无所事事天上就能掉鹿肉，相信我，我第一个躺下和你们一起做白日梦。”_

约翰闷闷地喝着酒，突然闻见一缕熟悉的香气——被暴晒过的，太阳才有的香气。他鼻梁耸动着寻找来源，转过脸，鼻尖就对上了亚瑟那被篝火而逼出汗的脖颈。他又使劲嗅了嗅，那气味太浓了甚至盖住了火堆发出的焦味。亚瑟被约翰滑稽的动作逗笑了，男人松开勾着他的手：“喔，干什么呢，别告诉我这点酒你就醉了？”

不知不觉间大叔的故事已经说完了，姑娘们回到自己的帐篷下挤作一团；兰尼和比尔则拿上步枪准备站晚上的岗；其他人大概也回到各自被铺里准备休息。坐在篝火边的人只剩下亚瑟和约翰了。亚瑟睡掉了一个下午，他现在精神很好，眼瞅着马斯顿被酒精弄得迷糊，男人心底涌起无伤大雅的恶劣念头，他想逗逗约翰，比如怂恿对方偷偷接近睡着的皮尔斯而不被发现之类的。亚瑟刚想开口，瞬息之间，他整个身体僵住了。

起先，亚瑟以为是酒精的缘故，不过当令人心悸的饥饿感比沙暴还要迅猛地向他袭来时，亚瑟心中已经了然。该死的，该死的。他嘴唇蠕动，咒骂却封在喉间。男人铆足了劲从地上站起，本来靠在他身侧的约翰差点没稳住：“又发什么神经！”亚瑟没理会他，更别提道歉了。温热潮水将沿着河脉汹涌奔腾，男人额头与脖子冒出更多的虚汗，亚瑟感觉自己的裤子正一点点地被粘液浸透，谢天谢地现在是晚上，否则所有人都能看见深色水渍是怎么在他的牛仔裤后面扩散。他拖着身体，快步跑到马栏前，手脚并用爬上马背，几乎是半挂在马鞍上，甚至没余裕留下一句话，便策马绝尘而去。

约翰惊异于亚瑟古怪的举动，顿时酒精也散了大半。他连忙从篝火边爬起来。当亚瑟的坐骑刚跑到连通营地的小径入口时，约翰已经骑上了他的老伙计，夹紧马腹朝男人追去。约翰牢牢跟在亚瑟的后头，突然觉得亚瑟显得愈发陌生、遥远、仿佛第一天才刚认识，男人包藏着不为人知的秘密，而且心事重重。约翰大声喊他的名字，对方毫不理会。年轻人很快意识到自己不过在白费力气，于是乖乖闭上嘴。

营地火焰燃起的直烟已经看不见了，漆黑的夜将飞奔的骑手们缓缓包裹。

目的地并不远，在一片烧焦房屋的遗址上，亚瑟勒停了马，他几乎是从坐骑的背上摔下来的。约翰同样跳下马，他着急地冲过去帮忙，用肩膀撑住亚瑟的手臂，吃惊地发现男人身体热得吓人。“马斯顿？”亚瑟似乎才注意到身边有人，“上帝啊你从哪儿冒出……”

“别糊弄我，摩根。”在晦暗不明的月光里，亚瑟的绿眼睛朦朦胧胧，恍若隔着千山万水，“你在发烧。我得带你去医院。”

“去哪里的医院？瓦伦丁？”亚瑟语速很快，像还剩最后一口气的垂死之人，试图把所有的遗言都倒出来，“那里离得最近。不过我们曾经宰了半个镇的人，连酒鬼都会认出我们的，别做蠢事，马斯顿。”下一秒，男人安静下来，抬起手掌捏了捏约翰紧绷的手臂，动作像是安抚紧张的小狗，“听着，我能处理好自己。”

亚瑟本意希望约翰能听懂自己话语里的暗示，快点滚回去，结果年轻人比驴子还倔，绷着脸，死死搂住亚瑟的腰不愿放手。眼看两人即将陷入漫长的僵持，最后还是神枪手先退缩了：“好吧，好吧，你可以留下，但是得听我的。”亚瑟带着约翰停留在某个只剩下几根烂柱子的房子焦壳外，用脚踢了踢地上一个不太明显圆环把手。

下头是个几乎完好的长方形地窖，顶部有些许烧穿的窟窿，大都被布遮住，可月亮与星光仍旧能穿过纱线织成的网，一点一滴被滤到地上。约翰环视两侧，打量着左侧打开着的衣箱与储物架，他很难控制自己不去注意箱子里头属于查尔斯的茶色兜帽衫。

“去架子上拿点酒。”

准备用酒精擦身降温吗？约翰转头刚想询问对方，猝然而至的气味差点呛得他咳嗽，年轻人连忙用手捂住嘴，又是那股奇怪的香气。在旷野，是风驱散了味道，但是现在来到了较为密闭的房间，一切又卷土重来。马斯顿瞧见神枪手先生已经脱掉了马靴，坐在正对入口的床上，衬衣已经不见了，双手同银质皮带扣绞在一起，一盏不甚明亮的灯将男人晃动的影子浅浅涂抹在暗色砖墙。现在约翰有些确信，一切的来源就是眼前的家伙。他不明白亚瑟为什么闻起来那么奇怪，只知道不知不觉中自己已经陷入香气的重重包围之中，犹如溺水无法呼吸，在全身沸腾的血液中约翰彷佛听见轨道上疾驰而过的列车轰鸣。伴随每一次鼻翼翕张，当那种暖洋洋的味道钻进身体，血肉内部某种隐秘的东西正猛烈地撞击着自己的躯壳，这种躁动绝对不是摄入酒精的后劲，如果要形容的话，它更加狂乱、困惑、焦渴又无处发泄。

亚瑟根本没工夫理会约翰，突如其来的异状让他自顾不暇：男人原本打算先在这个秘密营地自己处理，如果还遏制不住，就溜到镇上，随便找个喝到神志不清的家伙解决一下。可是马斯顿的到来让一切无法控制。亚瑟脑子乱糟糟的，手指终于艰难地战胜了皮带，随着悉悉索索的声音，马裤被他踢到一旁。“过来。”

亚瑟的举动让约翰对将要发生的事感到慌乱。这感觉好像又回到了被狼群袭击的时候，明明知道无法全身而退，却不得不硬着头皮深入白色的群山之中。

亚瑟从约翰手里接过瓶子，灌了一大口。

“别……”约翰话音未落，亚瑟已经揪着他的领子，将人带到床上。年长的男人面颊微鼓，私酒辛辣的味道霎时在马斯顿口腔里炸开，一条湿滑温热的舌头也趁势溜进嘴中。紧攥领口力道已经消失，亚瑟的双手转而捧住约翰的脸，粗糙手指抵着颧骨，轻轻地摩挲。透明液体从他们咬合在一起的嘴角漏出来，没人愿意腾出手去擦，任由发粘的私酒从颌骨流到脖子。流体在口腔里打转，当酒悉数被年轻人吞下后，亚瑟放开了他。男人身上的气味这时也有了实体，约翰发誓，阳光的味道停留在他的舌头上。他咂着嘴，酒精的辛辣又席卷而来，约翰自觉不妙，他惶恐地发现自己硬得像块铁，而尴尬的部位正抵在亚瑟腰胯。“别干什么？”金发男人从鼻腔里挤出一声笑，混杂着酒的气息，显得恶劣无比。手指穿过约翰长长不少的头发，全身放松地躺回床上，歪着头脖子微侧，眼睛里闪烁着期许的光点，男人浅色的嘴唇一开一合。“做吗？”

约翰哑口无言，甚至开始怀疑对方脑子烧坏了。

亚瑟没留给对方太长时间从恍惚里走出来，他隔着约翰硬邦邦的裤子，挑逗着男人的勃起。

_飓风来了。_

_这个狡猾的老东西。_ 约翰抬起身体，在他拍开亚瑟不知羞耻四处点火的手之前，对方已经解开了约翰的皮带扣，让早就硬起来的性器暴露在香气弥漫的空气里。

_他先勾引自己，再抛出疑问，明明知道只有肯定这唯一的答案，却欲擒故纵，把龌龊的欲望陷阱扭转成绅士般的邀请。_

约翰忿忿剥走了亚瑟最后的内裤作为报复，然而布料潮湿的触感又让他吃惊不已。“这到底怎么回事？”

“以前告诉过你的，”亚瑟努力捋平舌头，可他的话仍然听起来模糊不清，“那些需要解决的‘重要的事’。”

模棱两可的回答让约翰心中满是疑问，他察觉到了亚瑟的异状，可是自己的灵魂却被刨成两半：善意的那一方让他及时收手，亚瑟需要更专业的医疗帮助，过度纵欲不是理智的选择；而恶意的念头则以迅雷不及掩耳之势把善良扼死，身体里盘踞涌动的野性终于找到了宣泄的方式。

约翰将手探向亚瑟的洞口，手指触碰着窄小的缝隙，只觉得周遭的皮肤开始不断收缩，湿淋淋的热液滑腻地粘在手指上。年轻人抽出手，有水停留在食指上，在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发着光。亚瑟呻吟着，他的目光跟随约翰，看着对方将食指与拇指触碰，而后分开，自己身体里分泌的粘液在男人指尖拉成一道细巧的绳索。过分羞耻的画面让亚瑟眼底开始发烫，他虚张声势地低吼，结果发出的声音像舌头上搅拌着蜜糖：“你他妈的倒是利索点。”

“有油吗？”约翰简直要给自己最后残存的常识鼓掌了。虽然亚瑟表现得饥渴过了头，恨不得现在就被男人的阴茎塞满，可约翰不想伤到他。 _但你早就伤害过摩根了，心里有声音在低低诉说，你离开帮派的事曾狠狠伤透了亚瑟的心。_

“你得听我的，约翰。我们商量过这个问题。”亚瑟夸张地发出一声叹息，“别废话，干我，就现在。”

男人话语里头一定带着神秘的魔法，否则马斯顿也不会如此听话地拉起男人的腿，将他靠向自己。集体生活使帮派成员鲜少拥有足够的私人空间，就算是达奇也同他们一样平等，至少垂到地上的帐篷遮帘并不能阻挡外面的听众；去钓鱼的时候会看见熟人在河边洗澡；深夜的营地外围极有可能撞见某人正在自我放松……他们总免不了窥见一些他人的隐私，有关肉体或者情欲，这无可避免。约翰觉得一切都是再正常不过的了，至少在今天之前。

他将自己抵在亚瑟湿透了的洞口，蘸着泌出的汁水在洞外缓慢地划着圈。约翰能探查到亚瑟的紧张，每当他佯装刮过入口的时候，亚瑟总会深深吸气，约翰着迷地观赏着肌肉如山峦起伏，从缓坡变成凹谷，随后他扶住自己的阴茎，缓缓送进男人的身体。

被蛮不讲理狼神祝福过的身体极度敏感，只是刚被插入就立刻感激地浑身颤抖，亚瑟揪住身下的床单，后腰抬起，喉结上下滑动，好似在天敌面前暴露出要害的温驯动物。约翰在男人的身体里停留着，湿滑的内壁紧密地环绕着他，带来前所未有的满足。他想到了篝火边亚瑟勾住自己的臂膀。回想过去亚瑟每一次充满关爱的触碰。这些亲昵的回忆，如同一只带有爱意的大手，一点点挠着体内躁动不已猛兽的下巴。

他们以一种极其贴合的形状嵌在一起，显得如此理所当然。约翰手掌移向亚瑟的身体，他虔诚地抚平男人身上每处疤痕，最后停留在滚烫的胸脯上。虎口卡在胸肌下方，一下一下用力向前推动，让泛着浅粉色的肌肉堆叠成沙丘那般柔软丰满的形状。亚瑟胸口上头细软的毛发，若有若无摩擦着指腹，将约翰的欲望撩拨起一阵阵涟漪。年轻人丝毫不控制自己的力道，很快在鼓涨的皮肤上留下连绵的发白指痕，这些痕迹最后会变成红或紫的淤点，变成化不开的烙印。

“亚瑟，亚瑟。”约翰确认般地呼唤起对方的名字，抬眼就瞧见亚瑟正咬着嘴唇瞪他。新长出的沙金色胡渣根本盖不住被情潮催红的面庞，约翰得寸进尺，拇指与中指重重揪住亚瑟浅色的乳首，食指指甲的边缘一道道从乳尖上划动，当男人毛躁的指甲无意刺过乳孔时，内壁深处骤然传来一阵抽搐般地紧缩，绞得约翰倒抽一口气。直到这时年轻人才发现，房间里太过安静了，耳边只有两人不间断的粗重呼吸声。亚瑟正用手背遮住嘴，压抑着难耐的呻吟，任凭渴望的液体从他泛红的眼眶里流淌出来。泪水将那双绿色的眼睛冲刷成遍布流光的翡翠。

恶作剧时间差不多也该结束了。

约翰掐着亚瑟的胯骨，开始照着自己的步调狠狠地干着他。那些令约翰困惑不已的热液，不断从交合的穴眼里头肆意弥漫，比春日化雪的溪流还要急，它们盛放于每一道细不可察的纹理间，每当入侵的异物捣进来时，忠诚地附在滚烫的阴茎上，以便男人能插进更深的地方。年轻人又用力朝深处顶了几下，亚瑟遮着嘴的手终于又滑落回身侧，他牢牢揪着可怜的被单，像只身进入暴风雪的迷途之人，唯有抓住什么才能拥有片刻的安全感。

这下，约翰总算听见男人经由欲望过筛后发出沙哑粘稠的呜咽，亚瑟嘴唇微微张开，同样色泽偏浅的嘴唇在灯光下显得很软很湿，很适合含着什么。约翰下意识舔了舔嘴唇，他把身体下压，两人的皮肤贴在一起，汗液让一切变得腻滑无比，约翰将嘴凑到亚瑟耳畔：“你到底怎么了，”他们距离很近，约翰嘴唇几乎毫不费力就能亲吻到男人耳廓上的绒毛， “这些水，还有你身上的气味……”

“什么……气味？哦，上帝，就是那儿。”

亚瑟在被操这件事上简直是个天才，就算入口的皱褶已经撑至平滑，内里的软肉还在不停地蠕动，恨不得把约翰的蛋也吃进去；他的下身翘起，皮肤下面的脉络异常明显；因被戳中敏感点而勃起的阴茎前端正开始流出透明前液，不一会儿白色汁液就沿着柱身流下，流过两旁晃动的囊袋，流过那在阳光香气中不断收缩松紧，与男人交媾不停的穴口边缘。约翰伸出手，感受着手掌中那足以烧死人的热量，他随意地撸动两下，在察觉对方又硬上几分时，毫无怜悯地松开了。正逐渐放任自己投入这场欲望游戏里的亚瑟，就如同发情的野兽，发出威胁似的低哑咆哮，鼻腔里呼出的气息越来越浓烈，原本湿润双眼里最后残存的自持不见了，高涨的情欲最后会将一切都冲垮掉。

约翰放弃继续与亚瑟交谈，看来已经无法从本人那里再问出什么了。就当他准备将这场交媾进行下去时，约翰脑海里毫无由来地浮现出衣箱里的衣服。

某种在营地时就感受到的情感，不对，确切来说比之更早就感受过的，名为嫉妒的恶兽又从心口沿喉道窜了出来。约翰觉得自己太阳穴的神经在突突直跳，他是明白的，只是不愿意说出口。不甘之情加剧了力气，约翰将手卡在亚瑟膝弯处，抬高男人的肢体，为了更加方便在这具被性事催熟的身体中驰聘。亚瑟腿根因为肉体激烈地碰撞而染上鲜艳的红色，那一小块皮肤比烧化的铁水还烫，随时都可能流出血。

年轻人没什么技巧可言，也完全不了解等待的美德。然而粗鲁直接的碰撞却让亚瑟无比受用，他身体滚烫，所有的体液都朝着下身涌，有些堆积在下腹，有些直接被约翰的性器给带出了体外。每次与约翰紧贴，亚瑟总会困难地大口喘气，被撑开的过度满足感几乎让男人不能呼吸，眼泪也彷佛是被挤出来似地滚滚落下。刚开始，他还会因为快感发出诸如“操”、“妈的”之类毫无意义的脏话，不过当敏感点被接连不断地捣碾过后，亚瑟完全变成一滩只知道跟随本能摇晃腰部的可怜东西。在年轻人持续的顶弄下，内壁开始有些跟不上抽插的节奏，只能软软地贴合住不断撑开身体的阴茎，又或者迟上半拍，当约翰试图抽出的时候，那些熟烫的黏膜才会像惊醒般紧紧缠住对方不放。

也许真的被性冲昏了头，约翰胆大包天地在亚瑟颤抖的大腿根上重重拍下一个红色的掌印。疼痛使亚瑟不敢置信地皱起眉头，小约翰这就有点过火了，他想教训马斯顿几句，可是嘴里只有尚未来得及吞下的唾液，很快又是一下打在他的大腿内侧。

约翰可以感觉得到在手掌麻辣辣地烧起来的同时，亚瑟的入口如何兴奋紧张地揪紧。于是他食髓知味地拍得更重。

“咳，你这个，无可救药的婊子。”亚瑟说话的声音像被呛到的溺水之人，每吐出一个词，就伴随着一串儿遏制不住的咳嗽。他浑身赤裸，大腿、胸口、以及其他地方遍布着因性事而产生的红痕；马斯顿则看起来正派多了，虽然衣服破破烂烂，但好歹齐整地穿在男人身上，只是吝啬地解开裤头，露出了那根把金发男人干得晕头转向的阴茎而已。

“留着形容你自己吧，摩根。”

马斯顿的眼神始终没有离开过亚瑟，他同那只被自己从水塘里捞起来的玩具小熊太相似了。浸透了水分，布料溢出毛边，乖顺又任人摆布，只要轻轻地戳刺，被触碰的地方就会凹陷下去，与此同时隐秘的私处就会潮如泉涌。约翰想，他可能永远都没机会知道玩具小熊里面到到底装了什么。但是亚瑟？他太了解了。

这就是两者的区别。

房间里空气混浊无比，他们操得又快又急，几乎喘不上气。

亚瑟翻着眼睛，毫不怀疑第二天自己可能完全无法骑马，说不定连走路都合不拢腿。马斯顿操开了他，从头发到脚尖的每一寸。酥麻不已的肉洞谦卑而松软，毫不犹豫地背叛了身体，任由亚瑟的理智、聪慧、狡诈、风度还有精明全部打着漩涡，在阴茎一进一出的律动中湿哒哒地洇在床单上。他们几乎是同时到达了顶点，黏糊糊的精液被浇灌进男人身体内部。在长达几秒的射精中，亚瑟恍惚感到正在与此刻一同往自己体内注入精液的家伙合为一体，虽然他正好端端地躺在床上，可快感却摇身一变成了长着翅膀的光屁股小孩，扯着他的神智朝天堂飞去。

停在身体里的阴茎向外抽了抽，白色精液从交合的地方漏了出来，被过度使用过的男人鼻息很重，全身彷佛都还留在高潮中那样小幅度颤个不停。

突然一双手抱住亚瑟，在汗液酸涩的气味里亚瑟嗅到了正在燃烧的篝火，他的家在这里，亚瑟昏昏沉沉地想。火团在他的脸颊与脖颈处流连，颈侧的皮肤被叼起，疼痛由轻及重向亚瑟袭来。他没有反抗，虽然唾液流过小小伤口时传来轻微的刺痛，但是亚瑟最后也没推开约翰。

他们抱了好一会儿，期间马斯顿还保持着叼住男人脖子的姿势，只护食的动物。年轻人幼稚的举动让亚瑟发笑，他拍拍对方汗湿的黑发：“快松开，否则你就太像我在圣丹斯遇见的白痴怪人了。”

“谁？”好奇笨蛋果然上钩了。

“某个皮肤苍白的秃子。”亚瑟浑身湿透，他把约翰的破衬衣当做汗巾用，试图将腹部的精液和汗水全擦在上面。但他意识到马斯顿的衣服同样泛着汗潮之后，索性破罐子破摔继续和他脏兮兮地黏在一起，“他像吸血鬼那样咬人脖子，还试图攻击我。”

“你还在这里，并且尖叫起来能吓跑方圆所有的动物，就说明他的攻击还差了点。” 

“尊重，小鬼。何西阿没教过你吗？”亚瑟拧了一把约翰的腰。

约翰嚎得像只野猪，不一会儿他又傻笑起来：“好些了？”

亚瑟好多了，体温恢复到正常水平，汗止住了，连同阳光或者篝火的气味也像是一场嗅觉的海市蜃楼，消失的无影无踪。“不赖。”

“不过，嘿，亚瑟，你得告诉我。这天杀的到底是怎么回事。”

 

当约翰目瞪口呆地听完事情的前因后果，他的脑子和卡壳的手枪没什么区别，亚瑟甚至能听见对方生锈的大脑正发出绞链嘎吱作响的声音。“所以，狼、狼神？”过了良久约翰才结结巴巴地说，他下意识瞟向自己刚才啃咬男人的伤口，果然已经愈合了，但是不像亚瑟说得毫无痕迹——在那里留有一个浅浅的红色凹痕，形状像一颗犬齿——约翰没告诉亚瑟自己的发现。

同人不同命，就算被狼咬还分出个高低优劣呢。约翰应该再义愤填膺一会儿，可是他身边的亚瑟似乎累坏了，虽然嘴在动，还在解答年轻人的疑问，但是说出来的话却牛头不对马嘴。那粗粝的嗓音很快变成了不算动听的催眠曲，约翰渐渐地感觉到困倦了，他浑身舒展，好似沐浴在初夏的阳光下，暖烘烘的。

 

约翰搂紧了亚瑟，像杰克搂着他的小熊玩具那样。

_亚瑟不知道自己身上的气味？还有无故提前的发情期？等醒来还要再问问他。哦，自己该对亚瑟说抱歉。为了什么？操了他？才不是。雪山上的犯蠢闹剧？也不对。让我想想，一年的出走未归？是了，就是这个。约翰·该死的·马斯顿你欠亚瑟一句道歉，你个蠢货。_

 

 有些问题可以醒来处理，有些感情可以等待，但是现在，约翰只想同臂弯里的家伙一起睡到下一个天明。

 

 

 END

**Author's Note:**

> 补一些（想写但是碍于篇幅没写完的）设定。  
> ·A与O一般成对出现的,主要目的当然是为了男男生子。在雪山上攻击约翰的狼和咬亚瑟的是同一只，它本该在雪山的时候就把亚瑟咬了完成使命，但是因为亚瑟枪法实在太好了，所以没有得手。
> 
> ·亚瑟发情期提前是因为闻到了约翰的气味。在本文的设定里。A和O是闻不到自己的味道的。
> 
> ·亚瑟的气味是晒过太阳的棉被。约翰的气味是木头燃烧的烟气。
> 
> ·真正能缓解O发情的只有A。
> 
> ·为什么O有愈合功能？  
> A和O的成对出现是为了确保繁殖顺利进行。O的体内会生成一个拟态子宫。当胚胎完全发育成熟是需要用剖腹产取出。伤口愈合能力是为了防止剖腹大出血有生命危险一个自我保护装置。
> 
> 写这篇文前在思考，约翰他一直在逃避作为父亲的责任，但如果这个孩子是亚瑟（生）的，他会选择再逃一次还是留下来。
> 
> 结果本文什么都没写到啊。orz


End file.
